Chloe Atkinson
Chloe Atkinson is the daughter of Margaret Atkinson. Chloe first arrives in in Emmerdale in December 2000 for an interview at Chez Marlon, run by Marlon Dingle, Kathy Glover and Rodney Blackstock. Tricia Stokes is unhappy, jealous that Marlon likes her. Chloe makes friends instantly and gets on well with Charity Dingle, and is amazed to learn about Charity's affair with Zoe Tate. Charity and Chloe soon move in together and Chris Tate annoys Chloe, as he tries to find out the identity of Charity's secret lover, but she does not reveal anything. Chloe and Scott Windsor start dating and move in together during 2002. Chloe is delighted to learn than Scott is jealous of her and Marlon, even though there is nothing between them. When Syd Woolfe moves in with Scott and Chloe, he begins causing trouble between them and sleeps with Chloe, leading to Scott dumping Chloe after finding out. She moved into Home Farm but reconciled with Scott in early 2003 after she felt sorry for Scott having to drink with his mother. Viv is unhappy about Scott reconciling with Chloe and sacks her from the cafe. She later moves back in with Scott and Syd. In Chloe's absence, Syd begins seeing Yolanda, a lap dancer from a club. Chloe is jealous of Syd and Yolanda's relationship as she still fancies Syd, and tries to resume their affair, despite being with Scott. After Syd and Yolanda split up, Chloe begins flirting with him. Syd, however, is unsure about having an affair with Chloe and rejects her initially. She later performs a lap dance for Syd. He arrives at Home Farm, while she was looking after Zoe's daughter, Jean, and they get passionate on the sofa, leaving Jean unattended. Jean falls to the floor, injuring herself. Chloe and Syd find her but Chloe chooses to hide Jean's injuries and tells Syd that they went to hospital. Syd and Chloe's affair continued, but Zoe was worried about her daughter's constant crying while on holiday. Chloe passes it off as teething. Debbie Jones, who babysits Jean, leaves her unattended and she is injured again but this time the accident is more serious. Jean is taken to the hospital and it looks as if she may not recover. After learning that Scott is Jean's father, Chloe breaks up with him and Zoe is accused of child abuse but is cleared after Syd admits that Jean was not strapped into her car seat. As a result, Chloe loses her job. Chloe and Syd later split and she makes him look bad by claiming that he hit her before moving onto Carl King. They have a one-night stand when Carl and his girlfriend Chastity Dingle fall out but he returns to Chas, horrifying Chloe. She schemes to get Carl by telling Chas he has been seeing another woman and Carl's ex-wife, Colleen, was sending poison pen letters. The plan succeeds as Chas punches Colleen and Colleen tells Carl not to let Chas near their children. Chloe begins working for the Kings and flirts with his brother Jimmy and tries again with Carl, who was now single. They reunite and Chloe, desperate to hang onto him, tells him that she's pregnant but Chas realised she lied when she finds a batch of pregnancy tests in Chloe's bag. On realising that Chloe is not pregnant and schemed to break her and Carl up, Chas attacks Chloe. Dunking her head in a fountain, she forces Chloe to admit to Carl that she is not pregnant and never was. She leaves the village in disgrace on Good Friday 2005. Quotes "You losers!" - final line. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1982 births Category:2000 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Child Minders Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage Category:Residents of Dale View